


The Office

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Phil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for a Tumblr friend who said something in a message (“Clark going from calm to scarily incensed is like the best thing ever”) that just wouldn’t leave me - this is the result. Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr friend who said something in a message (“Clark going from calm to scarily incensed is like the best thing ever”) that just wouldn’t leave me - this is the result. Hope you enjoy

Coulson strode to his office followed by Skye and Jemma both of them talking at the same time about the new mission offering their opinions which, quite frankly, he neither asked for nor required. The mission briefing was over, the decisions had been made and no amount of additional observations were going to change his mind. To the best of his ability he tuned them out but when they entered his domain behind him he stopped half way to his desk and sighed internally. He had hoped that they’d stop and go away when he opened the door but obviously not.

He turned to face them with his trademark Coulson deadpan-but-shut-the-hell-upTM look. When that didn’t seem to work (admittedly they had to be looking at him for it to be effective) he held up The Finger of Silence. Thankfully he hadn’t completely lost his ability to take control as they both went silent with a snap of their jaws.

“No, Skye you will not switch with Jemma.” He raised his finger again when she opened her mouth to protest. “No, I will not change my mind. Yes, Jemma I do believe you can do this. Do you?”

Jemma flicked her eyes towards Skye apologetically, who rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, then looked back at Coulson. 

“Yes, sir I do.”

“Other than the issues we discussed at the mission briefing, do you have any other concerns?”

Jemma thought for a moment. “No, sir I don’t believe so.”

He nodded dismissing her and after giving Skye one more quick look Jemma turned and departed Coulson’s office relieved that she could.

“Problem Skye?” he asked as he headed to his desk.

“I just think I would be better in Jemma’s place.”

“And I do not. That should be enough to close the matter.” His tone indicated that is was enough to close the matter and his body language and actions should have been enough to support that; seat pulled into his desk, shoulders hunched over his keyboard of his laptop, files being arranged in order of importance but Skye was oblivious as she threw herself down on a chair in front of his desk. Coulson was used to her chattering on when she had to get something off her chest and could normally tune her out while he worked but half-listening in case she require his input but today, today she was doing jazz tap on his last nerve. 

He stopped what he was doing and sat with his hands clasped in front of him as he looked at her sprawled in one of the chairs opposite him kicking the base of his desk with annoying regularity. Other than the muscles in his jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his teeth his expression was blank as he tried not to show how irritated he was with her right now. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Explain to me why you think you’d be better placed than Jemma on a mission involving a bio-chem lab.”

Skye rolled her eyes at him and sighed. He could hear the fibres of that last nerve twang as it began to fray. “Because she’s still not very good at lying and her hand-to-hand combat isn’t much better than Fitz.”

With the patience of a sniper (he could never be called a saint) Coulson controlled his breathing keeping his voice calm before replying. “She won’t need to lie; it’s a three day mission as a consultant in a bio-chem lab that may or may not be supporting HYDRA activities. We will be listening in all the time with May and Tripp providing back up from the roof, three stories from her position. She’s a bio-chem expert with two degrees in the subjects. You are a specialist in IT systems and computer programming. If this were a hacking job I wouldn’t consider anyone else. It’s not however and I don’t understand your determination to replace Jemma on this.”

Skye sighed. When he put it like that it sounded ridiculous but she could not, would not let it go. She pouted at him before whining, “You and May got to do the same op at Cybertek.”

Another twang, another frayed fibre. Coulson stood and walked to the book case against the wall to give him something to do other than look at Skye right now. “The mission parameters of op May and I did were completely different and you know it. We were in and out in a matter of hours. Jemma and Fitz were supplying us with information constantly.”

“Jemma could do the same for me.”

“For three days when we have someone already part of the team who can do this with their eyes shut? No.”

She sighed again and kicked the foot of the desk petulantly, the thunking noise as her foot met the wood getting louder and more irritating until SNAP! The nerve fibres finally gave out. Coulson whirled round and with in a few long strides reached his desk. He slammed the files from the bookcase onto the surface, turned and leaned down to Skye’s chair grabbing the arms and turning it so that she faced him, his face no more than a few inches from hers. He was furious. She could see the anger in the tenseness of his body and the set of his jaw. And his eyes; his eyes were blazing. 

“Do not test me Skye,” he told her, his voice scarily calm which made him all the more terrifying. “Not today. Not with this.”

She tried to reply but she couldn’t speak her mouth had gone dry and the words died in her throat. She couldn’t breathe; his anger had taking all the air from her lungs. She could only look at his eyes which were burning into hers. She’d seen him like this once before and it was as frightening now as it had been then; frightening but such a fucking turn on. Her heart was thumping in her chest competing with the roaring of blood in her ears trying to deafen her. Her hands were shaking. Why did she do this? Why did she push him, try to get a rise out of him. Whoa! Rise…her eyes dropped to his crotch and there it was. He was as turned on as she was. She looked back at his face, to his eyes and she could see his pupils dilate even as she watched him. Holy fuck! The intensity of the way he stared at her was… Her body suddenly tensed and her head fell back; there was an unexpected wet heat and pulsing between her legs. Her face flushed as she realised she’d just come from the way he was looking at her. Was that even possible? Apparently it was.

“I think you’d better leave.” His voice was changing from calm to hoarse and his breathing was beginning to sound laboured. But he hadn’t moved. His hands still gripped her chair so hard his knuckles were white and he was close enough that she could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath on her cheek. 

She was torn. She wanted to leave, especially now, to get away from the rage she had caused but she wanted to stay and channel that passion into something else. She wanted to have him kiss her and touch her and make her cry out his name as he…suddenly his mouth was on hers devouring her. She groaned as his tongue pushed past her lips and touched her own sending sparks and shivers through her. She reached up running her hands over his face one coming to rest on his jaw the other cupping the back of his head pulling him closer. They battled for dominance of the kiss and it was being hard fought. But still he didn’t touch her. Under her palm she could feel his jaw working as he kissed her deeper and with a fervour that was impressive, like everything else about him. It was taking everything she had not to lose control and simply give into him. As it was she was beginning to keen with need for him and that’s what broke him. 

Without ending the kiss, he lifted her gently out of the chair and held her to him, his left hand pressing the small of her back, his right running through her hair to stop at the nape of her neck where it held her gently but firmly, his thumb brushing back and forth sending shivers through her. He moved back slightly until he was resting against his desk and sat on the edge opening his legs so that she was between them her mound pressed against this cock; they both groaned at that. 

Still kissing, his right hand moved to the zip of her tac-suit and slowly pulled it down until it was completely undone. She knew she was wet from that small but earth shattering orgasm earlier but when his hand reached inside and caressed her breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple hard through her tank top and bra she felt another surge causing her to whimper into his mouth. He dropped his hand to the hem of the top pushing underneath sliding it up her the soft warm skin of her stomach until he reached her bra. He pulled the cup down exposing the nipple pinching it between forefinger and thumb. She gasped at pleasure/pain of it and his skill at getting it just right. Damn him!

Before she knew it, he’d moved her round so that she was leaning against the desk. He stood back from her looking down at her face flushed from arousal. He leaned into her ear and growled “Take off your clothes but leave your underwear,” before turning away from her walking towards the door taking it for granted she would do just that. She stood looking at his back standing with her mouth slightly open. She heard the click as he locked it and hurriedly removed her tac-suit and boots before he returned dropping them on the seat. Damn him!

Coulson nodded and with one sweep of his arm scattered everything that was on his desk onto the floor. For a split second, Skye cringed as the laptop hit the ground with a crack but as he turned back towards her with that predatory look she had completely forgot about it. 

Once again he took her in his arms nuzzling her neck his hands on her waist, his thumbs rubbing her hip bones. Skye let her head fell back, opening her throat to him which he obligingly kissed and then sucked, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make her moan. He dragged his blunt nails across her stomach sliding his hand down behind her boy shorts where he slipped his finger along her clit and labia to her wet opening. A second finger joined the first and he slid them in hooking them round until he found that sweet spot that made her gasp then he rubbed back and forward gently massaging her clit with his thumb until her breath caught again. 

She put her hands on either side of his face and their mouths came together hard and hungry. She ran her tongue over his lips then dipped it inside as he opened his mouth to her pulling her against him. Their kisses intensified, their breathing coming in short frantic bursts. He kissed and licked down the front of her throat to the hollow resulting in groans emanating from deep within her. With experienced fingers he made short work of removing her sports bra and once he’d done so he continued down to her breasts kneading one with his hand and sucking the other. He licked a trace down her stomach to the top of her boy shorts; they were soaked and he began to mouth her through them making her sigh with pleasure. She jerked and caught her breath and finally he hooked his fingers over the top of her underwear leisurely pulling it down her legs until she stepped out of it. 

"Sit" he said softly indicating to the desk and he lifted her carefully placing her on the edge. He knelt down in front of her and gently pushed her legs apart exposing her swollen clit and lips wet and slick. He went straight for her nub and sucked it grazing it with his teeth sliding in two fingers fucking her slowly with them.

He looked up at her taking it all in; her eyes were closed, her face flushed with arousal, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing, her head thrown back and fingers pushing into the desk. He parted her labia and once again licked her with slow measured strokes. She couldn’t sit upright any more and dropped back, lying on the surface as she draped her legs over his shoulders. She groaned and writhed as he buried his face in her and lapped at her, probing her, leisurely flicking her clit with his tongue. Suddenly her fingers spread wide and she stopped breathing. Her hips jerked and Coulson quickened his pace dipping his fingers in and out of her curling them round and into her as he sucked her clit. She arched back and thrust up fucking herself on him until she came hard and wet and rather noisily. 

For a second it crossed his mind that someone might investigate the noise of his desk items hitting the floor but the thought disappeared as quickly as it had entered as he helped Skye through her orgasm. He kissed and nibbled the inside of her thighs then straightened to lean on the desk with his hands on either side of her hips. She looked up at him and smiled lazily. 

“Everything okay?” he asked tenderly. She nodded and with her hair mussed up, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen she looked beautiful. Women in post-orgasm glow always looked beautiful to him but biting her lower lip, touching her nipple with the tips of her fingers, Skye looked truly wonderful and his cock believed so too as it twitched in his suit pants.

She sat up catching an eyeful of his crotch as she did so. “Hmmm. Perhaps we should do something about that.” 

“Hmmm. Perhaps we should.” Coulson agreed looking down. 

Skye grinned and unfastened the belt pulling it from the loops of his pants dropping it on the ground. Her nimble fingers soon had him unfastened with his rigid cock and balls free. He grunted as she stroked him from root to tip her gentle touch causing him to catch his breath. It struck her that he was fully clothed as she was completely naked and she found the idea somewhat enticing. “Fuck me like this, Director Coulson; wearing your suit, on your desk, in your office.”

He closed his eyes as she spoke resting his forehead against hers. Her voice was slurred and heavy again and his cock jumped in her hand. He was happy in the knowledge that he’d pleasured her this way however, if he didn’t get insider her soon, he’d embarrass himself and come all over her. Perhaps another time but right now he wanted her to sheath him with her warmth. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom not entirely sure why but happy that he’d placed it there earlier. He tore open the packet and rolled it on as Skye squeezed his balls. Fuck that felt good! He leaned down and kissed her again, she reciprocated sucking on his tongue as he entered her. As good as her hand on his cock felt it was nothing compared to being inside her. She was tight but so wet it allowed him to thrust into her deep and slow. She wrapped her legs round his waist beneath his jacket and held his shoulders rocking her body in time to the rolling of his hips – it brought a whole new meaning to the term rock n roll (or did it? She wasn’t sure) and she almost laughed but the next thrust took the breath from her as he slammed his cock into her nudging her g-spot.

He placed his hands on her waist and they began to move together finding a slow and steady rhythm building it up harder and faster until she threw her head back as the orgasm ripped through her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she continued to move helping him to his own climax. His fingers dug into her as he emptied himself with a long drawn out groan coming from his lips. She wrapped her arms round him and held him as he shuddered with the aftershocks his forehead resting on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I made you angry,” she whispered after a few moments.

Tenderly he kissed her neck. “You know I’m not changing my mind, right?”

She leaned her chin on his shoulder and sighed dramatically. “I always knew that.” He laughed gently understanding what she meant.


End file.
